bouldersandbarbariansfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghoul
It is said that any mortal Man who willingly partakes in cannibalism becomes cursed by Wetik, the god of hunger. He will develop a seemingly endless appetite, until no amount of food can sate him. When he inevitably runs out of food, it is not long before he disappears into the woods. There he will hunt like a crazed animal, feasting delightfully on raw flesh. But even then it is not enough, for in time he will grow weak, and frail, and his skin will be stretches across bone. Though at first he may retain some resemblance of his former self, his mind will slowly shrivel, until he is at the brink of death. It is then that his body contorts, and he becomes a ghoul. Ghouls are a species of horrid tricksters believed to be the heralds of Wetik. They lure unsuspecting travelers to dangerous areas like sheer cliffs or murky waters, then trap or ensnare their victims. Although small in stature, ghouls are rarely found alone, and their roving hunting packs have been the bane of many an unwary traveler. Appearance Though they vary by race, ghouls generally appear sickened and hunched over. A ghoul has several rows of teeth, and their mouth is wont to unnaturally expand, creating a most horrid visage. Their hands and feet are all potential weapons, but ghouls primarily use their claws for digging, as well as for tearing up flesh and armor when eating. Only rarely would a ghoul engage in honest combat. Behavior Ghouls are driven by endless hunger, and will do anything to secure their next meal. Although they're feral, ghouls are surprisingly clever, and capable of setting up simple traps. For example, a ghoul might steal coins off of a dead body, and place them in a pile near a pitfall. A ghoul is not loyal to others in their pack, and won't hesitate to sacrifice them if it means earning another meal. Although a well equipped party should be able to fend them off without much trouble, it might prove wiser to outsmart them, or preferrably, avoid them altogether. Ghouls have a very good sense of smell, and can pick out rotting flesh from miles away. In areas where there are several roaming packs of ghouls, killing one may lead to a mass congregation of more of them, swarming whoever should be unfortunate enough to stumble upon them. As such, it is common to bury ghouls after killing them. You should under no circumstance burn a ghoul, for the rank and fetid stench they produce will draw creatures from many miles off. Habitat Ghouls are usually found either in damp and wooded areas, or lurking around in barren badlands. They are nomadic by nature, and will roam in small packs around an area until they've hunted down all they can. They sleep on the ground, and as such are easy prey for larger predators. To compensate for this, ghouls are able to adjust their sleep schedule as needed, which usually means sleeping at roughly the same time as the most prevalent predators in their local area. Category:Bestiary